Ella
by Talii Tanuki
Summary: Jamas penso volver a verla despues de ese suceso, esa noche, pero el destino esta de su lado y ahora tendra que luchar por ella. 2do OCxJean


Aló gentesita de FF, aqui esta otro proyecto OCx Jean, me inspire escuchando el alive 2007 de daft punk xD no pregunten por que xD

Comenzamos!

Disclaimer: SNK es propiedad de Hajime-sama n.n

Ella

¿Como la conoci? ¿De donde salio?¿Por que el destino nos volvio a juntar? ¿Por que me volvio loco?

Sabado en la noche, todos los jovenes estaban llenando las calles. Fiesta, musica, bebidas, baile, ruido, todos los sabados era lo mismo "¿Que rayos hago aqui?" fue la pregunta que cruzo por su mente al ver todo el paisaje fiestero de esa noche. Tenia mas de 2 semanas encerrado en su departamento, se podia decir que era depresion pero el lo negaba, despues de todo su orgullo era lo unico que le quedaba. Pasaron tantos dias de encierro y solo por una mujer, no podia retenerla siempre con el, despues de todo el solo era "el otro". Dio un trago a su cerveza. La musica cambiaba constantemente de ritmo, el casi no la oia por estar inmerso en sus pensamientos. Penso seriamente en salir del lugar y regresar a la comodidad de su hogar, pero la imagen de su madre dandole un sermon por quedarse encerrado como siempre, lo hacia dudar, por otro lado iba a tener que cuidar a su pequeño hermano que por mas que lo quisiera, en esos momentos sus constantes peticiones para jugar lo traian agotado y estresado.

-¡Jean! ¡Ven a bailar!- le gritaron sus amigos y amigas desde la pista de baile, el solo sonrio y nego con la cabeza.

Estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, de nuevo, cuando algo lo hizo levantar la mirada hacia la pista de baile, fue como una señal divina o cosa del destino, pero vio algo o mejor dicho alguien que le llamo la atencion. La silueta de la mujer frente a el lo hipnotizo, se movia al ritmo de la musica con movimientos suaves pero precisos, no podia verle el rostro ya que la multitud no lo dejaba ver bien, asi que se puso de pie e inconcientemente comenzo a caminar hacia la pista de baile.

La chica seguia con sus movimientos llamando la atencion de los hombres presentes ahi, ella sabia que la miraban y eso alimentaba su ego de mujer. Ella seguis bailando cuando sintio que alguien la tomo de la muñeca y la saco de la multitud.

-hey, con cuidado- se quedo petrificada al ver al chico que la tenia sujeta por la muñeca.

-shshshshsh pequeña Astrid- el chico frente a ella le acaricio el cabello, esta se alejo con una mueca de desprecio.

-no me toques, Alexander- trato de safarse pero el chico la tenia bien agarrada.

-¿Sabes? Mañana me voy a Inglaterra a seguir con mis estudios y ya que no te vere en un largo tiempo pues...- la recorrio con la mirada haciendola estremecer.

-ni lo sueñes- gruño la chica.

-no te pregunte- el chico sonrio y la jalo hacia los baños, la joven lo golpeo desesperada y cuando logro soltarse de su agarre salio corriendo hacia la multitud. Paso por entre todos los presentes y antes de salir alguien la tomo de la cintura y la llevo a un lugar detras de la cabina de DJ.

-suel-ta-me- decia pateando a su captor.

-hey tranquila, si sales de aqui ahora, te llevaran- la chica miro hacia atras y vio a un muchacho alto de cabello bicolor que tenia cara de estres y preocupacion.

-¿Por que me salvas?- pregunto, ni siquiera lo conocia.

-porque cuando estaba a punto de hablarte te perdi de vista y despues vi que el mafiosito de Alex te llevaba hacia los baños y luego pasaste corriendo de un lado a otro- la chica hizo una mueca de confusion y despues le sonrio haciendolo sonrojar.

-gracias- sonrio radiante y algo ruborizada.

.

.

.

El despertador sono, el solo estiro la mano para apagarlo y seguir durmiendo pero su intento de seguir dormido fue frustrado por su pequeño hermano.

-¡Jean! ¡Jean, levantate! Mamá hizo hot cakes para desayunar- el pequeño niño saltaba encima de su hermano, este por flojera no se levantaba y lo quitaba asi que solo espero a que el niño se bajara.

-Jeaaaaan, despieeeertaaaa- el niño comenzo a agitarlo, Jean solo rio por lo bajo y se sento en su cama.

-dejame dormir, pequeño- rio haciendo gruñir al pequeño.

-tengo 5 años- dijo para sacar la lengua despues.

-¡Marco, dile a tu hermano que baje o se le va a hacer tarde!- el niño salio de la habitacion para decirle a su madre que su hermano mayor ya habia despertado. Jean solo se quedo despejando su mente recordando lo que habia soñado.

-otra vez en mis sueños, Astrid...- susurro sonriendo, despues se puso de pie y salio a desayunar con su singular familia.

.

.

.

Era un lindo dia de invierno, por fin conoceria su nueva escuela. Buscaba a sus amigos con la mirada, sabia que ellos estarian ahi pero nunca imagina ver a la chica de sus sueños(literal) en la misma escuela en la que el acababa de ser inscrito. La siguio con la mirada, tratando de pensar en que decirle, en como llamarla.

-hey ¡Hey!- grito pero antes de decir el nombre de la muchacha alguien frustro su objetivo.

-¡Jean!- escucho su nombre y cuando se giro para ver quien lo llamaba pero lo unico que vio fue el suelo, ya que lo doblaron abrazandolo del cuello.

-sueltame... Reiner...- el rubio solo reia al ver al chico asfixiado y por fin lo solto.

-tranquilo, respira- rio el fuerte chico.

-idiota la perdi de vista- el chico miro hacia todos lados.

-¿A quien?- escucho las voces de sus amigos y se giro para ver a Eren, Reiner, Berthold, Conny, Armin, Mikasa, Sasha y Annie mirandolo con curiosidad.

.

.

.

.

.

Taraaaaan! Espero les guste mi otro proyecto xD aclaro que la OC es una convinacion entre muchas de las fans del caballito :3 (me incluyo xD)

Gracias por leer n.n

Au revoir!


End file.
